polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerlandball
Switzerlandball |nativename = : Schweizkugel : Suisseballe : Svizzerapalla : Svizraballa : pila Helvetica |founded = August 1,1291 |onlypredecessor = Helvetic Republicball |predicon = Helvetic Republic |image = HDSwissball.jpg |caption = I don't associate with anyone else but the monies (and Eurovision) |government = Federal multi-party directorial republic with elements of direct democracy |personality = ALWAYS neutral, a peaceful countryball, usually an introvert. Very clean, and also very rich. Ponctual |language = German (official dialect: Alemannic/Swiss German) French Italian Romansh |type = Germanic |capital = Bernball (de facto) |affiliation = EFTAball Schengen Area |religion = Catholic Atheism Protestantism Judaism (minority) |friends = Almost everyone, but especially: clock friend wine friend (Unlike what the trolls on TheTopTens say) another wine friend part of Maya civilization, which invent chocolate another part of Maya USAball Austriaball Swedenball Norwayball Denmarkball UKball chocolate friend cheese friend EUball EU partner Liechtensteinball Czechiaball bank friend another bank friend Join me holy city sea |enemies = ISISball Money stealer 6-0 All Goals & Highlights Nazi Germanyball (I wash his gold though) Hondurasball (World Cup 2014, but I forgib) |likes = Neutrality, gold, mountains, Eluveitie, peace, military stuff, chocolate, alphorns |hates = Anyone who attacks Switzerland; ISIS |predecessor = Holy Roman Empireball |intospace = Oui/Ja/Sì/Da |bork = Bäzli bäzli, Mountain Mountain |food = CHOCOLATE!!! And cheese. And meringue. |status = Alive and neutral. [[wikipedia:Stones (Zibbz song)|''Ain't throwing stones!]]. Can into World Cup 2018 |notes = I. Neutral... FUCKING REMEMBER ZAT FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! except when it comes to Catalonia |reality = Swiss Confederation }} '''Switzerlandball' is a neutral countryball located in Europe. It represents the Swiss Confederation. Switzerlandball is known for its neutrality, cheese, chocolate, lakes, mountains, gold, banks, clocks, mathematicians, and physicians. It is very rich and thus cares greatly about its money. Switzerland's father was Holy Roman Empireball and Switzerland's brothers and sisters are Germanyball, Austriaball, Franceball, Italyball, and Liechtensteinball who is also its best friend. Before it was neutral Switzerlandball had very good mercenaries which lead to destruction of Duchy of Burgundyball, its former enemy. Switzerland is sometimes mocked for its cross, mainly by Polandball which according to one comic led to Blitzkrieg. Switzerland's nickname include Switzi and Switzy. Switzerland is known to dislike Christmas trees because of Operation Tannenbaum, where Germany tried to anschluss Switzerland. Switzerland sometimes wears an apple on its head which refers to William Tell, a famous Swiss hero. Due to his symbolic cross, Switzerland is sometimes portrayed as a nurse. However most people associate Switzerlandball with chocolate, money, and random yodeling. Relations Friends (Everyone except those who attack him) * Austriaball - He is brother of me Germany. Don't know why he wears glasses though, his eyes are perfectly fine. * Liechtensteinball - Brother and friend who is best microstate! Of so cute! Anchluss! * Germanyball - Bruder. He wants me to join his Empire Union. * Merkelreichtangle - NEIN!!NEIN!! NEVER!! * Holy Roman Empireball - The best father a son could ever have * Norwayball - Friend who will not into EU too. * Denmarkball - Flag stealer but friend * Polandball - Love our flag, Just defeated in Euro 2016 * Estoniaball - Nice friend. * USAball - He loves our hot chocolate wish he was of more neutral. * Japanball - Love to take pictures of our grass * Indiaball - Love to watch movies made in our Alps * Chinaball - Love to make fake version of our watches * Belgiumball - We make better chocolate * Baden-Württembergball - My favourite nephew, I want him to join me and to remove the failures my brother did to him. Anschluss. * Maya chocolate friends. Mexican is of good as me doin chocolate. * Wisconsinball - We make better cheese * Israelcube - We make better bankers. * Bhutanball - Asian version of us * Burundiball - African version of us * Coloradoball - American version of us * Canadaball - Back in 1998, Swissair 111, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean, now he gives me flowers every year similar to when he freed Netherlandsball from Nazi Germanyball! Loves my chocolate too. * Franceball - Love my chocolates. Also I of speakings the same language as her. * Thailandball - Good friend in Asia many of Thailandball's live in me * Omanball- Relatable freund, stays out of intense regional conflicts like me * Vatican Cityball - Yes I am going to suply yuo with my guards. * Yugoslaviaball - Used to be a good friend. We were both unaligned in the Cold War, but I don't know where he is now. He might be of dead unfortunately tho. * eSwatiniball - thank you for changing your name, now you isch not confused with me so we now fine * Zurichball Enemies * Gypsyball - Yes I am a bank for Yuorope no yuo may not have my monies * Nazi Germanyball - Almost wanted to invade me, but didn't after I offered to wash his looted gold. Ich could have invaded yuo no trouble at all. Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png 06y918q14m601.png Hospital_Massacre.png Switzerland - Germany on steroids.PNG 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg A6dWFVz.png Eulerkugel.png|Switzerland is renowned for revolutionary mathematicians such as Leonhard Euler 0kH3zFA.png Countryballs -16.png|Stay neutral. Switzerlandball sneezes in train.png Switzerland comic.png|Switzerland cannot into positive. Germany tells a joke.png Natural Order Ruined.png 6OO7XEG.png Spaghetti.jpg Anarchy in Switzerland.png OD2DnP2.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Switzerland and Liechtenstein.png Switzerland 13.png Switzerland 14.png Baltics.png lolwat.png|Switzerland Do Not Want to go EU The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png Poor.jpg Damnit_poland.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Box.png BinaryFile653784.jpg 2222222222222222222222222222222222222.png Ryx1wcf.png Another World War.jpg Gl7oCsM.png PApfR9W.png S40whnI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 28bw7iw2298x.png Laos can into neutrality.png tcNr1YQ.png WSsw0au.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'gLC2v2I.png 84wEmWH.png BCRbGOH.png VoNkUek.png KZpUA.png Url-1.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png XQwH37t.png njUKIYd.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Goa0Jhu.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countriesthatborderthealps.png GELD.png XyVOUIq.png Schweitz-0.jpg Borders of Countries.png Shark!!.png Switzerland Cant Into Jokes.png Retired Colonizers.png No Cure.png Stalker.png Clocks.png Insane Enemies.png Stupid Europeans.png The Rich Club.png Switzerland_ball_by_chattychicken-dbfveak.png Liechtenstein Stronk.png Neutrally Armed.jpg Border Surgeon.png Swiss Nurse.png O4nbI4j.png Link * Official FB Page es:Suizaball fr:Suisseballe pl:Switzerlandball ru:Швейцария Category:Europe Category:Romance Category:Germanyball Category:Neutral Category:Vodka remover Category:Burger Removers Category:Germanic Category:Chocolate Category:Rich Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Homosex Lovers Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Peace lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Highland Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Red White Category:Caucasoid Category:Central Europe Category:Romansh Speaking Countryball Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Pizza Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Germany remover Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Euro removers Category:War haters Category:Middle Power Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Western europe Category:Football Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Switzerlandball Category:Protestant Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic